Question: Convert $\dfrac{48}{11}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $48 \div 11 = {4}\ \text{ R } {4}$ So the improper fraction has $4$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${4} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{44}{11}}$ This quotient $4$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $4$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{4}}{11}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${4}\ {\dfrac{4}{11}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{44}{11}} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{48}{11}$.